A Voice
by SangoSnape
Summary: [OneShot] Una voz, en el fondo de mi mente me dice que no te aleje de mi... [SSHG]


Bueno, aquí les dejo este One-Shot que espero y les guste :D

**Dedicado a:** Tk :) Gracias por ser como eres :D

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A voice**

One-Shot

_**Severus x Hermione**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

Sentado en el sillón de este, nuestro lugar preferido, te espero… el día por fin ha llegado; tengo miedo, no voy a negarlo, pero eso no me impide el venir el día de hoy aquí.

No sé si tus sentimientos cambien cuando me mires… sé que los míos no han cambiado en lo absoluto amor mío… pero, sentirás lo mismo que sentías anteriormente por mí? Querrás seguir a mi lado? Soy egoísta por querer despojarte de tu juventud? Sé que no debería hacerlo… pero una pequeña parte de mi mente me dice que lo merezco… pasé mi años esperando tu regreso, esperando volver a verte…

**

* * *

**

Flash Back

Me has llamado, no comprendo el por qué no puedes esperar… dijiste que era muy importante… pero que es tan importante como para que me llames a las 3 de la mañana? La verdad no lo sé, pero no importa, por ti haría eso y más.

Entro a nuestro pequeño "salón de reunión" como me gusta llamarlo… recuerdo que cuando recién llegaste juntos lo descubrimos una noche que íbamos haciendo rondas de patrullo… estabas asustada cuando de repente tropezaste y caíste por un pequeño agujero que te condujo hasta aquí, se notaba que llevaba años sin usarse… y así lo hicimos nuestro, nunca nadie entraba, nunca nadie nos molestaba.

Y ahí te veo, sentada en el sillón, la cabeza baja, tus manos tapando tu cara… tiemblas ligeramente, como si estuvieses llorado… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Camino hacia ti, sin pronunciar una palabra, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido que delate mi paradero, por lo visto lo hago bien, ya que al parecer no te has dado cuenta de mi presencia; me siento a tu lado, en ese momento levantas la cabeza para mirarme… diablos, tenía razón, estabas llorando, lo único que pude hacer fue envolverte en mis brazos, acariciar tu cabello y esperar a que te tranquilizaras.

Lloraste en mis brazos como 15 minutos en los cuales solo nos abrazamos, no dijimos nada… cuando te separas me miras con una mirada llena de vergüenza, pidiéndome perdón por tu pequeña demostración de sentimientos te levantas lentamente, mirando todavía fijamente mis ojos.

No comprendo que te pasa… ¿tiene algo que ver con todo lo que se me ha estado ocultando? Se muy bien que tú escondes algo, que nunca has dicho completamente la verdad sobre tu origen desde aquella noche, cuando te encontré desmayada en el salón de pociones. ¿Qué hacías ahí? Fue mi primer pensamiento, luego me di cuenta que realmente no te conocía, que nunca te había visto en mi vida… llevabas uniforme, eras una Gryffindor… pero… no recordaba verte en las comidas ni en clases.

Y desde entonces fuiste un misterio para mí, parecía que me conocías de antes, raro, lo sé, pero contigo por primera vez sentí que alguien apreciaba estar a mi lado… las primeras semanas fueron fatales, recuerdo… estaba tan desconcertado de que una hermosa chica como tú quisiese amistarse conmigo… nos volvimos amigos inseparables, podría decirse… te peleabas con Potter, Black y los demás para que me dejaran de molestar, cosa que al principio me molestó… yo no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, pero por primera vez me trague mi orgullo y no dije nada…

Y poco tiempo después, empecé a notar que hacia ti, ya no sentía aquella amistad que sentía antes… era otra cosa, me estaba enamorando de ti. Nunca pensé que sintieras lo mismo por mí, así que hice lo que mejor sé hacer… me alejé de ti.

Pero no te rendiste, no, al contrario, te empeñaste en seguir conmigo, me buscabas más… yo hacia mi mayor esfuerzo para que me dejases en paz, para que no me lastimaras más con nuestra amistad… y después, te cansaste de tratar de volverme tu amigo… una de las noches que me encontré contigo, discutiendo lo mismo: que no podíamos ser más amigos… tú me besaste… ese fue el comienzo de lo que tenemos ahora… acaso, esta todo por terminar? No soy lo que quieres? Ya no me amas?

Sigues sin decir nada, que es lo que yo puedo decir? No lo sé… debería tratar de pedirte una explicación? Se que debo de preguntarte que es lo que esta pasando… pero simplemente las palabras no salen de mi boca.

-. Severus…- comienzas, se nota que no puedes hablar muy bien, tu voz es temblorosa, tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas otra vez, lo sé porque veo como recorren tus mejillas.

-. Que es lo que pasa?.- te pregunto con el mismo tono que siempre uso contigo, aquel tono calido que me cuesta tanto creer que es mío…

Pasan varios minutos mas, en los cuales yo solo estoy aquí sentado, mientras te veo morder tu labio inferior como lo haces cada vez que estas nerviosa…

-. Esto tiene que terminar…- dices después de unos minutos más, mientras te dejas caer de rodillas… ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? Ya no quieres estar conmigo? Tardo unos minutos en registrar todo, estoy completamente desconcertado, al igual que destrozado…

-. Por Black?.- no se ni como llegó ese pensamiento a mi cabeza, pero también recuerdo que él siempre ha tenido un gusto por ti, en una de esas a lo mejor caíste en sus redes, como todas las demás lo han hecho… pero… tu no eres como las demás… entonces?

-. No!... Severus… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?.- dijiste poniéndote de pie, rabia fue lo que sentiste, pude sentirlo… y no es para menos… se supone que debería de creerte en todo, y no pensar mal de ti, que estúpido soy… te das la vuelta… ¿Qué hago? Estas enojada? Entonces me paro, y en grandes pasos voy hacia ti, y te abrazo, esperando que me rechaces, pero no, te das vuelta y me abrazas…

-. Lo siento mucho Severus…- murmuras mientras me abrazas mas fuertemente…

-. Por qué?.- todavía no lo comprendo… se suponía que estaríamos juntos siempre no?

Me besas tiernamente, con este beso percibo que me amas, entonces, si no es por falta de amor el que me dejas… entonces por que?

-. Es complicado…- terminas por decir, una vez mas alejándote de mis brazos. -. Tengo que irme en la mañana.-

-. A donde?.- se suponía que tus padres habían muerto… entonces, con quien te vas? Estamos a escasos meses para nuestra graduación… ¿Por qué ahora?

-. A casa…-

-. Esta es tu casa, tu misma lo has dicho, siempre me dijiste que donde yo estuviera era como si estuvieras en ella! Entonces, por que tiene que ser diferente?.- no pude contenerme… todo el temor de perderte salió a la superficie… te he gritado…

-. Severus, no estas entendiendo… yo no pertenezco aquí, a esta época…- época? De que estas hablando? Tiene que ver con tu extraña aparición?

-. De que hablas?.-

-. Sé que después de esto me odiaras… lo sé… me lo has demostrado…-

Que? Odiarte? Como? Yo nunca podría… y te lo digo, pero tu solo niegas con la cabeza, me dices que eso digo ahora, pero que después lo entenderé mejor, cuando te vuelva a ver… y me das un beso de despedida… te tienes que ir…

-. No me olvides…- dices antes de separarte completamente de mí… mas lagrimas en tu rostro… olvidarte? Nunca lo haré, eres demasiado para mí como para solo desecharte como si fueras cualquier cosa…

Te alejas y estas a punto de salir por la puerta que te llevará a los pasillos que en la mañana estarán llenos de alumnos… pero ninguno serás tú… y antes de salir, corres hacia mí una vez mas, me abrazas fuertemente y me besas con toda la pasión y todo el amor que sientes hacia mí…

-. Por favor Severus…- suplicas mientras lloras ligeramente en mi pecho. -. Este día, en veinte años, espérame aquí… si es que todavía me amas y no me odias te encontraré aquí, y sabré que no te he perdido para siempre… por favor…-

-. Te lo prometo…- fue lo ultimo que te dije cuando esta vez si saliste por la puerta… me siento en el sillón y siento las lagrimas que quisieron salir durante todo este rato de mis ojos… te voy a extrañar…

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Y como te lo prometí, aquí estoy… después de esa noche, ya nada fue igual… esperaba con ansias que el día de hoy llegara… pasaron tantas cosas con tu ausencia… siempre te extrañe, todas las noches deseaba tus besos, tus abrazos, tus palabras cariñosas que me dedicabas solo a mí, tu olor, todo…

No sabía el por qué de tu ida… siempre pensé que viajar en el tiempo era una estupidez, pero, cuando te fuiste, llegué a creer que a eso te referías con lo de época… después, una tarde, en el banquete de bienvenida, cuando estaban seleccionando a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso… vi a una niña con tu mismo nombre… con tus mismos ojos expresivos, tu cabello alborotado que nunca pudiste domar, esa sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón diera vuelcos, las mismas ganas de aprender…

Y en ese momento, me di cuenta, que en realidad viajar en el tiempo, era posible… tú lo habías hecho…

Al principio, traté de ignorarte, pero me fue imposible, porque entre mas te ignoraba mas pensaba en ti, en lo que tuvimos, en esa niña que se la pasaba levantando su mano en mi clase…

Pasaron los años, y yo seguía frío y despreciable contigo… vi como crecías, como de una niña te convertías en lo que yo conocía: aquella hermosa mujer que me había robado el corazón…

Llegó tu 7mo y ultimo año aquí, en Hogwarts… y con ello las esperanzas de que recordarás todo lo que habíamos vivido… tenía que hacerte recordar… pero como?

Y una noche, en una detención que te ganaste por seguir solapando a Potter y Weasley tuviste un problema con una poción… Por que? Eras la mejor de tu curso… como pudiste tener un error tipo Longbottom? Y ante mis ojos… desapareciste…

Sí, esa fue la noche en la cual viajaste al pasado… la noche en que te conocí, veinte años atrás…

Y desde entonces, he esperado con mas ansias tu regreso, y ahora, que por fin ha llegado no se que pensar… tal vez te deje libre, tal vez estés mejor con Weasley…

Escucho como la puerta se abre… y entra una joven mujer… después de veinte años este hermoso lugar vuelve a tener dos ocupantes entre sus paredes…

No me has visto… que hago? Voy, corro hacia ti? No, yo ya no soy aquel niño de 17 años que conociste…

-. Severus… viniste…- murmuras con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que yo me levanto del sillón, delatando mi presencia…

No alcanzo a registrar lo que haz hecho, ni como lo hiciste, lo único que puedo registrar en esos momentos, es que me abrazas como llevabas años de no hacer…

Pienso por unos instantes en que lo mejor sería alejarme, decirte que lo superes, que sigas con tu vida… y lo voy a hacer, pero en el momento en el cual me alejo unos segundos de ti… siento tus deliciosos labios sobre los míos, trasmitiendo, como siempre, aquel delicado sentimiento que solo tu puedes expresar por mi… y en ese momento, en el cual respondo ante tu apasionante y a la vez amoroso beso… una voz, en el fondo de mi mente, me dice que no te aleje de mi… y adivina que? Por primera vez le hago caso…

_**Owari**_

_**

* * *

**_

Espero y les haya gustado...

* * *

* * *


End file.
